Max Nightshade
Appearance Max appears to be a 22-27 year old man, when in fact he's 717 as of 4E 220. Max has long black hair, his skin has a kind of yellow sheen to it as oppsoed to the other inhabitants of the continent. His eyes are a dark brown unless he's in his reptilian form, in which his eyes are black and purple and he gains wings with a spiked tail. His scales as a Kanima are black and red, most of the time his scales are predominantly red but there are times where they are mostly black. Abilities Being an alpha Max has the abilities of flight, near impenetrable skin, venom on his teeth and claws, and an extremely long and spiked tail. However, glass weapons are his anathema, and ketamine can temporarily paralyze him. Kanima Shifting Levels Full-Shift Max can turn into many different reptilian creatures while in Full-Shift, his most advanced form is that of a Dragon, although he's only reached this from once. Typically while going full-shift he becomes a Megalania like creature. Normal Shapeshifting Max's full body can become a red-scaled humanoid reptile like creature while just going through a normal shapeshifting like transition. Partial Shapeshifting Max can make certain parts of his body turn into a reptilian like state Abilities outside of Kanima Form Swordsmanship Max has displayed skills of being a swordsman, due to the fact that Yami fought primarily with a sword, and Max is the one that trained her. Stealth Max is also very sneaky, and using his skillset it has been confirmed Max was an assassin for a time. Hand-to-Hand Combat Max knew how to fight in hand-to-hand. Being a Swampian, he did Tai Chi very often, and while he was in seclusion, he did train with the Shaolin. In his 717 years he has learned Wushu, Wing Chun, Tai Chi, multiple Shaolin martial arts, and Baguazhang. However, it has been confirmed that he has lost his proficiency in some of the his martial arts, he still knows Wushu very well though. In The RP Hybrid Chronologically Max starts off in Falkreath with his friend Yami, after Wellop is infected with sangunaire vampiris. Max travels and finds out from Edira that he needs to create a pack of Chimeras if he is to save his forebear, Depredantes. After a long time he succeeds but only after he kills Yami and after most of the chimeras die. The Silver Band After Max meets up with his friend Magnus Bane, they are quickly attacked by Sebastien after a short conversation. They travel to the city of magic to try and find Waldier, the man who knows how to save the world from Sebastien. After Max knocks out Magnus, he travels and is able to kill Sebastien. Max then follows Waldier's instructions and is able to save the world, but no-one knows he was responsible. Volkihar Chronicles Max then after years of being in his own meets up with a man named Harkon, when they speak it is clear that Max needs to travel to the Soul Cairn, he assassinates Valerica and travels back home to discover that a man named Wavein, and a woman named Lady Gray are being attacked, Max helps them but the Dawnguard have discovered their location. Max kills most of them including Isran and his son, but the dragonborn incapacitates him. Max wakes up and rescues Gray until Harkon eventually throws a knife into him, Max bites harkon turning him into a chimera and Max is able to defeat him. However, it is revealed that Harkon only needed a woman to calm himself, unfortunately Isran is revealed to have lived and he kills Wavein, which builds a rift between Harkon and Gray, later the two break up. Hello, this is your new Jarl speaking Max takes care of Wavein's son. After this Max travels to Black-Marsh where he goes feral, when he returns to Markarth he is pacified through being reminded of who he was. Max isn't an antagonist, but is more a force that many who meddle with never live to regret their decision. This episode perfectly demonstrates this. Death, Deceit, and Decadence Max goes to the college of winterhold where he reunites with Magnus and Gray, there they meet wellop, who was infected when Max was only in his 600's. Max eventually is able to regain full control over his form, Max then shows Gray who had forgotten over the time that Max is a kanima (Because of the events in Hybrid). When they go to the midden they meet Wellop who had captured Magnus, Max is able to paralyze Wellop until Gray is turned into a vampire. Max saves Gray by summoning Riku Yukimura, an oni who bestows life upon gray again, but Wellop dies due to him being the price for Gray's life. When I see you next After Max and Magnus leave, they realize that they should return to Gray who had recently had a son. After the son is taken Magnus is so enraged he loses control over his demon shift and Max stops him. Max kills Magnus but is injured, he eventually discovers that Wavein had been resurrected but unfortunately the Druids took control over him. Max is then rverted back to his younger state where he was a weretiger. He goes to Luke Narok, a hunter turned werewolf, who then helps Max regain control, while Max was gone he sent alpha werewolf Clovis to help Gray and Wavein. He returns and Gray sacrifices herself for Wavein, but Wavein commits suicide. Into the Woods Max meets the Dalish elf Inkerica and the human hunter Fraser. Max spends much time receiving flashbacks to his past until he encounters Asmodai and is stabbed with glass. After the encounter his memory triggers and he runs away until Clovis, the werelion chimera (Recently turned back into werelion) Ennis, Luke, Inkerica, and Fraser find him. Tale of Minds In Tale of Minds Max is absent for awhile but he meets Arch a wendigo-werecoyote half-blood. Background Early Life Max was born in 2E 834 to Yue Nightshade and Nuxia Nightshade, Max had 2 older brothers and when Max was 5 his mother died birthing his younger, and only, sister. When Max grew up he eventually met Depredantes in the swamps, Depredantes had already been 2000 years old at this point and he bit Max. Early Life as a Kanima When Max's oldest brother died he went a little crazy and his Kanima powers activated from Depredantes's bite since his were tiger side hadn't manifested yet, Max was full Kanima. Max in his animal form wounded his father and killed his sister Xiao Li. After 5 years as a Kanima in 2E 856 Max saw Mia, and they planned to get married. In 2E 860 Max and Mia became engaged, unfortunately his brother bit her to try and make her immortal, this failed and Max was once again alone. After Beast Years Max wandered for a long time until 2E 879 when he returned to his homeland, he found the castle deserted and Max inherited it. Max resided there until he became an Alpha Kanima in 2E 892. At the closing days of the 2nd era Max started his wanderings again. He spent the 3rd era in relative seclusion until 4E 158 when Wellop was infected with Sanguinare Vampiris. Killed Victims Feran Sadri (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Fura Bloodmouth (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) CuSith (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Garmr (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Hestla (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Lokil (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Malkus (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Modhna (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Namasur (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Orthjolf (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Rargal Thrallmaster (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Ronthil (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Salonia Caelia (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Stalf (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Valerica Vingalmo (Off-Screen, Confirmed Fate) Isran Isran's son Yami Wellop (Indirectly caused) Sarah (1st life direct, 2nd life indirectly caused) Xiao Li Nightshade Asmodai (alongside Inkerica, body only) Magnus Bane (1st life) Grov (Alongside Ennis) Sebastien (Assumed) Edira Vori Tilde Ollrod Trivia * Max is the character with the most appearances, appearing in 8 of 8 episodes * Outside of his family and originals, Max is the oldest character * Max has the most killed victims of any character ** He has a confirmed kill count of at least 29, it is assumed he killed Sebastien, bringing this number to 30 * Max dated Lamae Bal, they are on friendly terms * He and Magnus are the only major protagonists that appeared in The Silver Band * Originally, Max was supposed to die in Into the Woods ** This didn't come to pass because he was only injured, which is part of the reason he disappeared for a time in Tale of Minds * The Weretiger power was able to be used by Max, it is unknown if he can still summon this power ** He has only turned into a Kanima recently, which may mean he is not able to be a weretiger anymore * House Nightshade holds power over Night-Star, meaning that if Max ever needs an army, he has one * The city of Night-Star has many Kanima and Weretiger residents, (including Max) and many of them take on aliases and change their styles when new trends take over, to give the appearance that time has went on * Strangely, House Nightshade has not taken this trend, this may be because Max's family is able to fend off hunters fairly well Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Kanimas Category:Alive Category:Nightshades Category:Supernaturals Category:Male Characters